Wątek:Wierzę Biblii/@comment-22439-20160313161004/@comment-27970659-20160314085742
Benio1230 pl napisał(a): Witaj , wiadomość którą otrzymał pan powyżej pojawia się automatycznie bez mojego wpływu za każdym razem gdy ktoś zrobi edycję na jakiej kolwiek Wiki , więc niech pan pozwoli że przywitam pana osobiście . Jestem w szkoku , kim pan jest i z kąt pan się tu wzioł ? Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem w internecie człowieka który tak odważnie nazwał się " wierzę Bibllii " i napisał że jest odkupiony krwią Jezusa Chrystusa , to dla mnie zaszczyt . Nie wiem jak mnie pan tu odnalazł , dlaczego , po co , w jakim celu , z kąt , ale musiało być to przewodnictwo ducha świętego że pierwszy raz w wyniku mojej służby przyiwtał mnie Biblijnie wierzący chrześcijanin . Mam nadzieje że nawiążemy stały kontakt . A teraz podam to co wczoraj obiecałem, i mam pytanie, czy pan wykonał to co jest napisane w Dz. Ap. 2, 38. A terz dowód jak doszło do dodania trynitarnej formuły do Ew. Mat. 28,19. Cytuję: ANALIZA TEKSTU Z EWANGELII . MATEUSZA 28: 19. WPROWADZENIE Wszelka mowa Boża jest czysta... (Przyp.30.5) Ps.119.104 Z Twoich przykazań czerpię roztropność, dlatego nienawidzę wszelkiej ścieżki nieprawej. Wielu ma trudności w zrozumieniu frazeologii Mat.28.19, w tym celu pisali do redaktorów różnych czasopism szukając odpowiedzi. Jednakże większość odpowiadających przeszła do porządku dziennego ponad tą trudnością poprzez żarty, cytaty i ideologie. Oczywiście wszystko to może mieć miejsce, ale nie kosztem prawdy. Trudność, pozostawiona w większości bez odpowiedzi, towarzyszy słowom chrzcząc ich w imię Ojca, Syna i Ducha Świętego. To wyrażenie było kwestionowane nie z powodu konkretnej doktryny, do której prowadzi, ale raczej z powodu wczesnych świadectw, które poświadczają inną treść, a także z powodu gramatyki i składni samych słów. Czy to imienne wyrażenie w Mat.28.19 jest prawdziwe, oryginalne? Czy też, jak „trzech świadków” w 1Jana 5.7, jest nieprawdziwym dodatkiem, wprowadzonym do wczesnych manuskryptów dla podparcia tworzonej doktryny? By zrozumieć znaczenie tego pytania rozważmy słowa znanego badacza biblijnego F.C. Conybeare (XIX wiek) „Aż do połowy dziewiętnastego wieku tekst o trzech świadkach z 1Jana 5.7, dzielił wraz z Mat.28.19, uciążliwe zadanie zapewnienia biblijnego dowodu dla Trójcy (nieprawdziwe słowa dodane w 1Jana 5.7) są obecnie odrzucone przez wszystkie autorytety, za wyjątkiem Papieża w Rzymie. W następstwie czego, cały ciężar dowodzenia Trójcy spadł na Mateusza 28.19”. Być może powodem, dlaczego poważny, naukowy wysiłek nie został podjęty dla odkrycia (lub ogłoszenia) prawdy, wiąże się z tym, że to by podminowało same fundamenty tradycyjnej, ponicejskiej teologii. Mimo wszystko, jeśli faktycznie tytuły "Ojca, Syna i Ducha Świętego" były dodane i nie były słowami naszego Pana, wtedy jaki autorytet biblijny mamy, by chrzcić w jakiekolwiek imię inne niż Jezus? Odpowiedź - żadny. Jednakże, ważne są nie tyle możliwe wnioski tego studium, ale raczej poznanie prawdy. Celem tego studium jest odkrycie, jakie słowa rzeczywiście napisał Mateusz. Poprzez zastosowanie metod krytyki tekstu, przekonasz się, jakie słowa były użyte przez Mateusza, a jakie były dodane do tego świętego pisma przez innych. Dobrze zrobimy, jeśli zaczniemy odprzypomnienia sobie surowych ostrzeżeń zawartych w Pismach: 5Mojż.4.2 Nic nie dodacie do tego, co ja wam nakazuję, i nic z tego nie odejmiecie, zachowując nakazy Pana, Boga waszego, które na was nakładam. Ogólnie o krytyce tekstu. Krytyka tekstu odnosi się do metodologicznego i celowego studiowania różnych dokumentów w celu odzyskania oryginalnej formy tekstu lub przynajmniej formy najbliższej oryginałowi. SWETE, “Aids to the student” - Variorum Bible: „Tekst Nowego Testamentu spoczywa na połączonym świadectwie serii udokumentowanych dowodów: zachowanych manuskryptów oryginalnej greki, wczesnych przekładów i cytatów z patrystyki (fragmentów zacytowanych przez następców starożytnych chrześcijańskich pisarzy znanych jako "Ojcowie").” Odnośnie Świadectwa Manuskryptów. „Autografy (oryginały) Nowego Testamentu zaginęły prawdopodobnie w przeciągu kilku lat po tym jak były zapisane. Żaden wczesny pisarz chrześcijański nie określa ich, jako wciąż istniejących … nie mogli przewidzieć ich znaczenia dla potomnych.” O Wczesnych Przekładach. „Jako dalsze w kolejności po manuskryptach - kanałach przekazywania tekstu greckiego Testamentu, muszą być umiejscowione starożytne przekłady, które powstały z greckich manuskryptów. W większości przypadków starsze niż te, które obecnie posiadamy. Stare, Łacińskie i Syryjskie tłumaczenia, należą do drugiego wieku i prowadzą do czasu bezpośrednich następców Apostołów.” O Patrystycznych Pismach. „Cytaty Nowego Testamentu w pismach chrześcijańskich pisarzy greckich i łacińskich z pierwszych pięciu wieków, są tak obszerne, że byłoby możliwe w przypadku zaginięciawszystkich manuskryptów Kanonu, odtworzenie prawie całego jego tekstu z tego tylko źródła. Pozostaje dużoprzykładów, w których patrystyczny autorytet może przechylić wagę za, lub przeciw, dyskutowanemu zapisowi.” Używając powyższych źródeł krytyki tekstu, jak również tego co jest nazwane dowodem wewnętrznym , możemy z dużą wiarygodnością odtworzyć prawdziwy zapis naszego tekstu. W odniesieniu do Mateusza 28.19 Encyklopedia Religii i Etyki (ERE) mówi: (Tom 2, str.380). "To jest centralny dowód tradycyjnego spojrzenia ... jeśli byłby niepodważalny, to oczywiście byłby decydujący, ale jego wiarygodność kwestionowana jest na gruncie krytyki tekstu, literackiej i historycznej." Zastosujmy zatem te metody, aby odkryć prawdziwy zapis Mateusza 28.19... Świadectwo Manuskryptów. Jeśli greckie manuskrypty ewangelii Mateusza byłyby naszym jedynym źródłem dla stwierdzenia zapisu tego tekstu, wtedy nie byłoby potrzeby dalszego studiowania, gdyż wszystkie zachowane manuskrypty zawierają wyrażenie „chrzcząc ich w imię Ojca, Syna i Ducha Świętego.” Znowu z Encyklopedii (ERE): „We wszystkich zachowanych manuskryptach ... tekst ten jest zachowany w tradycyjnej formie.” Jednakże musimy pamiętać, że nie mamy żadnego (istniejącego) manuskryptu, który by był zapisany w pierwszym, drugim, a nawet trzecim wieku. Jest luka trzech wieków , pomiędzy rzeczywistym zapisem Mateusza, a naszymi najwcześniejszymi kopiami manuskryptów. Musimy również pamiętać, że żaden zachowany manuskrypt nie jest wolny od błędów w tekście. Niektóre mają błędy charakterystyczne tylko dla siebie, inne, całe rodziny manuskryptów mają te same błędy. 2 Krytyk tekstu zmierza do odtworzenia poprzez sprawdzenie wszystkich świadectw, jaki był prawdopodobny oryginalny zapis. Fakty świadczą, że możliwe jest, iż wszystkie istniejące manuskrypty mają jeden lub więcej wspólnych błędów tekstowych. Ten fakt należy przyjąć choćby niechętnie. Innym faktem, który mamy przed sobą, jest to, że w tym przedziale czasowym trzech pierwszych wieków pojawiły się fałszywe nauki, które rozwinęły się w Wielkie Odstępstwo. Według znanego krytyka tekstu Dr. C.R. Gregory: „Greckie manuskrypty Nowego Testamentu były często zmieniane przez skrybów, którzy włączali do nich zapisy, które były im znane, i które uważali za prawidłowe.” W jaki sposób zmiany te uczyniono, będziemy omawiali w następnym rozdziale. Inny autor mówi następująco o „znaczeniu”, jakie dano świadectwu manuskryptów: „Duży postęp osiągamy, gdy zaproponujemy manuskryptom znaczenie, nie według ich wieku, ale według wieku tekstu, który one zawierają. Tregellesowi należy przypisać honor wprowadzenia tej procedury, którą nazwał „Krytyką Porównawczą”. Jest to metoda naukowa i prowadzi nas po raz pierwszy do bezpiecznych rezultatów.... Są powody by wierzyć, że największe błędy, które kiedykolwiek zniekształciły tekst, pojawiły się już w drugim wieku .... To, co potrzebujemy, to nie jest starożytny tekst, ale tekst prawdziwy.” Oczywiście kiedy pisarz mówi o „największych błędach”, nie mówi on o błędach w nauczaniu, ale jako krytyk tekstu, o błędach w samym tekście. Niektóre z tych błędów, pojawiły się równocześnie z fałszywymi naukami w pierwotnym kościele. Gdzie są najwcześniejsze manuskrypty? Fakt, że nie posiadamy kopii datowanych wcześniej niż czwarty wiek, naturalnie prowadzi, do pytania: „Co stało się z najwcześniejszymi manuskryptami?” Następujący cytat służy w dużym stopniu jako odpowiedź: „Dioklecjan w 303 A.D, rozkazał spalić wszystkie święte księgi, jednak ocalało dość, aby przekazać tekst." Swete in Variorum "Aids to the Student.” Powodem tego, że nie znaleziono najwcześniejszych manuskryptów jest to, że były one niszczone przez prześladowców pierwotnego Kościoła zanim chrześcijaństwo stało się "państwową" religią w czasie Konstantyna. Euzebiusz, który opiekował się wielką biblioteką w Cezarei napisał: „Widziałem, na własne oczy, burzone domy modlitwy i palone na rynku świętem Pisma.” Nasze wnioski z pierwszej metody dochodzenia są następujące: 1. Wszystkie znane manuskrypty wspierają trzyimienną frazę w Mat.28.19. 2. Wcześni kopiści wprowadzili zmiany do tekstu, niektóre z powodu błędu, inne celowo, tym niemniej - zmiany. Krytyka tekstu ujawnia te zmiany dość czytelnie. 3. Jest możliwe, że wczesne zniekształcenia tekstu są zachowane we wszystkich zachowanych manuskryptach 4. Celem krytyki tekstu jest nie tyle znaleźć najstarszy, co właściwy tekst. 5. Manuskrypty sprzed IV wieku nie istnieją, w większości z powodu prześladowań wczesnego kościoła. Z powodu powyższych faktów, same manuskrypty nie wystarczą by objawić prawdziwy tekst. Musimy więc zwrócić się do drugiej części naszych dowodów – wczesnych przekładów. Świadectwo Przekładów. F. C. Conybeare zauważa: „W jedynych kodeksach, które mogłyby zawierać starszy zapis, czyli w Sinaitic Syriac i najstarszym Latin Manuscript, nie ma tych stron, które odnoszą się do końcówki Mateusza." Zatem, mimo, że wszystkie wczesne tłumaczenia zawierają tradycyjną trzyimienną frazę Mateusza 28.19, to najwcześniejsze nie zawierają tych tekstów wcale. Co dziwne nie z powodu ominięcia, lecz usunięcia!” Załóżmy, że nie wiemy dlaczego te strony były zniszczone. Zmuszeni jesteśmy skonsultować nasz następny autorytet - pisma patrystyczne. Świadectwo wczesnych pism. „W trakcie mojego studiowania uświadomiłem sobie wątpliwości, co do autentyczności tekstu Mateusza 28.19. Patrystyczne świadectwa przeciwko temu tekstowi są wyraźne ....” F.C Conybeare w Hibbert Journal W jakim stopniu to zdanie jest prawdziwe? Jakie są fakty? Podczas gdy żaden manuskrypt z pierwszych trzech wieków nie istnieje, to mamy pisma przynajmniej dwóch osób, które posiadały lub miały dostęp do manuskryptów znacznie wcześniejszych niż nasze najwcześniejsze. Są również inni, którzy cytują Mateusza 28.19, których pisma posiadamy, które datują znacznie wcześniej, niż nasze najlepsze kopie manuskryptów. Kim byli ci mężczyźni? Kiedy żyli? Czy byli godni zaufania? Jak oni cytowali Mateusza 28.19? To są wszystko pytania, które muszą znaleźć teraz odpowiedź. Rozważymy świadectwa następujących ludzi, bądź przez cytowanie ich pism, bądź pośrednio przez cytowanie pism im współczesnych: Euzebiusz z Cezarei; Nieznany autor De Rebaptismate; Orygenes; Klemens z Aleksandrii; Justyn Męczennik; Macedoniusz; Eunomiusz; Afrates. Zanim przejdziemy do świadectw tych wczesnych pisarzy, musimy dobitnie stwierdzić, że jeśli miałyby decydować w kwestiach teologicznych, to świadectwa tych "ojców" byłyby bez wartości. Nasza doktryna musi wynikać z czystego Słowa Bożego, a nie z żadnego innego źródła. Ci, tak zwani "ojcowie" żyli w wieku teologicznej ciemności i herezji! Ich świadectwo jest wartościowe jedynie dlatego, ponieważ dostarcza potwierdzenia dla manuskryptów znacznie starszych niż nasze obecnie posiadane. Dlatego nasze poszukiwania w ich pismach nie służą utworzeniu doktryny, czy teologii, ale znalezieniu wczesnych świadectw kwestionowanych wersetów. Euzebiusz z Cezarei. Naszym pierwszym świadkiem będzie Euzebiusz z Cezareii. Urodził się około 270 A.D, a zmarł 4 około 340 A.D. Żył w czasach duchowej ciemności. Był Trynitarzem i w późnym okresie swego życia asystował w tworzeniu Nicejskiego credo. Mosheim napisał o nim w przypisie redaktorskim: „Euzebiusz Pamfili, biskup Cezarei w Palestynie, osoba wykształcona, zdobył sławę przez swoje pisma teologiczne. Do około 40 roku życia był w bliskich kontaktach z męczennikiem Pamfilusem, uczonym, fundatorem biblioteki w Cezarei, skąd Euzebiusz uzyskał większość swoich nauk.” F.C. Conybeare napisał: „Spośród patrystycznych świadków, żaden nie jest tak ważny jak Euzebiusz z Cezarei, gdyż żył on w najwspanialszej bibliotece tego wieku, którą zgromadził Orgenes i Pamfilus...” Świadectwo Euzebiusza. Według Conebeare: „Euzebiusz cytował ten tekst (Mat.28.19) wielokrotnie w swoich pismach pomiędzy 300, a 336 rokiem, np. w swoich komentarzach do Psalmów, Izajasza, w Demonstratio Ewangelica, Teofania... W swojej słynnej historii kościoła i w dziele o Konstantynie. Znalazłem w nich 18 cytatów Mateusza 28.19 i zawsze w następującej formie: „Idźcie i czyńcie uczniami wszystkie narody w moim imieniu, ucząc ich przestrzegać to, co wam rozkazałem.” Euzebiusz nie tylko cytuje te wersety w tej formie, ale więcej niż dwukrotnie komentuje je w sposób podkreślający słowa „w moim imieniu”. W swojej Demonstriatio Evangelica pisze (kol. 240, strona 136): „Bo nie tylko nakazał im czynić uczniów z wszystkich narodów, ale z istotnym dodatkiem "w jego imieniu". Gdyż tak wielka wartość była tego apelu, że Apostoł mówił: „Bóg nadał mu imię ponad wszystkie, tak że na imię Jezus każde kolano się ugnie w niebie i na ziemi i pod ziemią.” Dlatego słuszne było, żeby położył nacisk na zaletę mocy będącej w jego imieniu, ale zakrytej dla wielu i dlatego powiedział do swoich apostołów: Idźcie, i czyńcie uczniami wszystkie narody w imię moje”. Conybeare kontynuuje w Hibbert Journal 1902: „Jest oczywiste, że taki tekst został znaleziony przez Euzebiusza w starożytnych manuskryptach, zgromadzonych od 50, do 150 lat przed jego narodzinami przez jego poprzedników. O innych formach nie słyszał, aż do momentu, gdy odwiedził Konstantyna i wziął udział w Soborze w Nicei. Potem, w swoich późnych latach, w dwóch swoich kontrowersyjnych pismach "Przeciwko Marcellusowi" i w "O teologii Kościoła", użył powszechnego zapisu. Inne, podobne jego pismo, to list po Soborze w Nicei napisany do swoich podopiecznych w Cezarei” Dowód wewnętrzny. 1Tes.5.21 „Wszystkiego doświadczajcie, co dobre, tego się trzymajcie”. W tym wersecie, greckim słowem dla „sprawdzaj” jest dokimazo i oznacza testuj, badaj, udowadniaj (by zobaczyć, czy rzecz jest prawdziwa, czy nie), by rozpoznać jako prawdziwe po sprawdzeniu, uznać wartość”. W naszych wysiłkach by upewnić się, który zapis Mateusza 28.19 jest oryginalny, poddamy oba 5z apisy 10 testom. W ten sposób będziemy mogli zidentyfikować prawdziwy i fałszywy. 1. Test kontekstu . Badając kontekst stwierdzamy, że tradycyjnej trzyimiennej frazie brakuje składniowej jakości tzn. prawdziwy sens wersetu jest zakłócony przez błąd w lingwistycznym wzorze. Jednakże jeśli czytamy jak poniżej, to cały kontekst pasuje do siebie i tenor instrukcji jest kompletny: „Wszelka moc jest dana mi... idźcie więc ...czyńcie uczniów w moim imieniu nauczając ich cokolwiek wam poleciłem... Ja jestem z wami...” 2. Test częstotliwości. Czy fraza „w imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego” jest użyta gdziekolwiek indziej w Biblii? Nigdzie. Czy Jezus używał frazy "w moim imieniu" przy innych okazjach? Tak 17 razy, przykłady znaleźć można w Mat 18.20; Marka 9.37,39,41; w Janie 14.14 i 26, 16.23. 3. Test argumentu. Czy jest jakiś argument w Biblii oparty na frazie trzyimiennej, lub chrzczeniu w potrójne imię? Nie ma żadnego. Czy jest jakiś argument w Biblii oparty na fakcie chrzczenia w imieniu Jezusa? Tak! Ten argument jest użyty w 1Kor.1.13 „Czy rozdzielony jest Chrystus? Czy Paweł za was został ukrzyżowany albo w imię Pawła zostaliście ochrzczeni ?” Z tego argumentu, gdy jest starannie przeanalizowany, wynika, że uczniowie powinni być chrzczeni w imię Tego, który był dla nich ukrzyżowany. Ojciec w swojej cudownej miłości, dał dla nas swego umiłowanego Syna, który przez Ducha został wskrzeszony. To Pan Jezus był ukrzyżowany i dlatego w Jego imieniu uczniowie mają być chrzczeni w wodzie. Według Dr. Thomasa w „Wyjawionej tajemnicy” artykuł XLIV. „Jest jedna droga dla wierzącego w "rzeczy dotyczące Królestwa Bożego i imię Jezusa Chrystusa" by przyoblec się w Niego, przyjąć Jego imię, a to jest przez zanurzenie w Jego imieniu. Chrzest jest dla tego specyficznego celu”. „Odnośnie znaczenia, chrzest jest nierozdzielnie połączony ze śmiercią Chrystusa. Jest środkiem identyfikacji wierzącego ze śmiercią Pańską” (Boża droga, str.190). Ojciec nie umarł, ani Duch. Jak mówi pismo, „pogrzebani z Nim (Jezusem) w chrzcie”, nie z Ojcem, Synem i Świętym Duchem. (Rzym.6.3-5). R Roberts użył tego argumentu (Natura chrztu str. 13): „Według trynitarnego zanurzenia, nie wystarcza by być zanurzonym w Syna. W ten sposób Chrystus jest odsunięty od swojej pozycji, jako łącznika, drzwi, "nowej żywej drogi". A więc są trzy 6i miona pod niebem, przez które musimy być zbawieni, w przeciwieństwie do deklaracji apostolskiej, że „nie ma żadnego innego imienia pod niebem (niż Jezusa Chrystusa z Nazaretu), danego ludziom, przez które moglibyśmy być zbawieni”. Dz.Ap. 4.12 To oczywiście jest to imię w argumencie Pawła. Byliście ochrzczeni w imię Pawła, czy w imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego - innym imieniu, które usuwa Chrystusa z pozycji łącznika i jedynego imienia dla zbawienia? Bazując już tylko na tym argumencie możemy potwierdzić oryginalny tekst Mateusza 28.19, jako zawierający frazę „w moim imieniu”. 4. Test analogii. Czy jest cokolwiek w Biblii analogicznego do chrztu w potrójne imię? Nie ma. Czy jest coś analogicznego do chrztu w imię Jezusa? Tak. Ojciec chrzcił uczniów darem Ducha Świętego, obietnicy, która przyszła według Jezusa „w Jego imieniu” (Jan 14.26). To dlatego że Jezus jest „łącznikiem” zarówno w chrzcie wodnym, jak i chrzcie duchem. Co jest wykazane w poniższych cytatach: Jan 16:7 Mówię wam prawdę, że konieczne jest dla was bym odszedł, bo jeśli nie odejdę, pocieszyciel nie przyjdzie do was. Ale jeśli odejdę, przyślę go wam. Jan 14:26 Pocieszyciel, którym jest Duch Święty, którego Ojciec pośle wam w moim imieniu, on nauczy was wszystkiego i przypomni wam wszystko cokolwiek wam powiedziałem.” Dz.Ap. 8:12 Gdy oni uwierzyli Filipowi głoszącemu rzeczy o Królestwie Bożym i imieniu Jezusa Chrystusa, zostali ochrzczeni zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety. Zauważ, że zostali ochrzczeni w wyniku głoszenia imienia Jezusa Chrystusa, a nie „Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego”. Przez analogię my powinniśmy być chrzczeni w imieniu Jezusa, gdyż to przygotowuje nas do chrztu Duchem, który podobnie jest dany w Jego imieniu (Dz.Ap. 2.38-39; 19.1-5; Jana 3.3-5). 5. Test konsekwencji. Będąc chrzczeni 'nakładamy' na siebie imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego? Nie. Czy 'nakładamy' imię Jezusa? Tak, gdy jesteśmy chrzczeni w imię Jezusa Chrystusa, według chrzczenia dokonywanego przez wczesny kościół, co zapisane jest w Pismach, gdzie dosłownie byli zanurzani w imię Jezusa Chrystusa. Gal.3:27 Bo wszyscy, którzy zostaliście w Chrystusie ochrzczeni, przyoblekliście się w Chrystusa Nie ma żadnych wzmianek w Piśmie o rezultatach chrzczenia odnoszących się do tytułów Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego. Każda wzmianka wykazuje jasne połączenie z Chrystusem i Jego ofiarą na krzyżu. 6. Test praktyki. Czy kiedykolwiek uczniowie po otrzymaniu ewangelii chrzcili w potrójne imię? Nigdy. Czy chrzcili w imię Jezusa? Zawsze. (Dz.Ap. 2.38,8:16, 10.48 (wnioskowane), 19.5 itd.) Często w obronie trójjedynego zanurzenia używa się argumentu, że „Raczej bym stosował się do polecenia słów Pana Jezusa, niż wzorował na Dziejach Apostolskich”. Jednakże ten sposób logiki sytuuje apostołów w pozycji nieposłuszeństwa i czyni wszystkie chrzty apostołów nieważnymi, pustymi. Jeśli całe słowo Boże jest natchnione, a jest, wtedy „abyśmy nie dawali większego znaczenia jednemu wersetowi ponad inny”, ale raczej uwzględniali całość Słowa Bożego w jego kontekście i właściwie zastosowali je w naszym życiu. Po prostu, słowa Jezusa nie są ani więcej, ani mniej ważne niż reszta. Jest łatwiej uwierzyć, że uczniowie przestrzegali instrukcji Pana, niż sugerować, że natychmiast byli nieposłuszni Jego poleceniom. 7. Test znaczenia. Jakie znaczenie jest przypisywane w Piśmie chrzczeniu wierzących w imię Ojca Syna i Ducha Świętego? Żadne. Jakie znaczenie jest przypisywane chrztowi w imię Jezusa? Po pierwsze, Pisma uczą, że chrzest w imię Jezusa jest aktem nawrócenia dla przebaczenia grzechów (Dz.Ap.2.38) Po drugie, chrzest w Jego imieniu jest połączony z obietnicą chrztu Duchem Świętym, (Dz.Ap.2.38) Po trzecie, chrzest w imię Jezusa jest połączony z naszą identyfikacją i personifikacją śmierci i pogrzebania Chrystusa (Rzym.6.1-4 i Kol.2.12). Po czwarte, ochrzczenie w imię Jezusa oznacza, że przyoblekamy Chrystusa (Gal.3.27). Po piąte, chrzest w Jego imieniu jest nazywany obrzezką Chrystusa i odzwierciedla zdjęcie starego człowieka grzechu. W ten sposób stajemy się nowym stworzeniem w Chrystusie (Kol.2.11-12; 2Kor.5.17). Chrzest w potrójne imię może tylko odzwierciedlać wiarę w trynitarną doktrynę i ludzkie credo stworzone dla wsparcia tej wiary. 8. Test równoległych świadectw. Dzięki Bożej opiece tekst Mateusza 28.19 nie jest jedynym zapisem w ewangeliach naszego Pana. Łukasz również zapisał to zdarzenie z dużą dokładnością. W Łukasza 24.46-47 jest napisane o Jezusie mówiącym w trzeciej osobie: Łuk. 24:47 „I że, począwszy od Jerozolimy, w imię jego ma być głoszone wszystkim narodom upamiętanie dla odpuszczenia grzechów” 8 Sam już ten zapis odnawia właściwy tekst Mateusza 28.19, gdzie Jezus mówi w pierwszej osobie: "w moim imieniu". Ponadto ewangelia Marka podobnie zapisuje to przesłanie zużyciem podobnych wzorców mowy: „Idźcie... na cały świat... głoście ewangelię... każdemu... ochrzczony... w moim imieniu...” (Mar.16.15-18). 9. Test uzupełniających się cytatów. Podczas gdy nie istnieje tekst, który proponuje pochwalny cytat z użyciem frazy trójimiennej, to istnieje uderzające podobieństwo pomiędzy Mat.28.19 po skorygowaniu, a Rzym.1.4-5. Zauważ następujące podobieństwa: Mat.28.19-20 – Rzym.1.4-5. „wszelka moc jest mi dana” - „został ustanowiony Synem Bożym” „idźcie” „otrzymaliśmy...apostolstwo” „nauczając ich przestrzegać” – „abyśmy... przywiedli do posłuszeństwa wiary” „wszystkie narody” – „wszystkie narody”. „w moim imieniu” – „dla imienia Jego” 10. Test zasady. Napisane jest: Kol.3.17 I wszystko , cokolwiek czynicie w słowie lub w uczynku, wszystko czyńcie w imieniu Pana Jezusa, dziękując przez niego Bogu Ojcu. Przesłanie sformułowane przez Pawła jest jasne. Słowo „cokolwiek” zawiera wszystko i z pewnością zawiera również chrzczenie, jako, że zawiera ono zarówno słowo i czyn. To tradycyjne słownictwo w Mat. 28.19 z użyciem potrójnego imienia nie jest zgodne z tą zasadą. Natomiast krótsza fraza jest. To udowadnia, która z fraz jest sfałszowana. Słowo Boże nie przeczy sobie, lecz raczej się uzupełnia. Paweł nie tylko głosił tą zasadę, ale również stosował w kontekście chrztu. W Dz.Ap.19.1-5 znajdujemy uczniów Jana, którzy byli ochrzczeni w czasie jego służby. Tak jak chrzest w imię Jezusa, chrzest Jana był dla pokuty (Mar.l.4; Dz.Ap.2.38). Jan głosił w swoim chrzczeniu, że przyjdzie po nim Ten, który zabierze grzechy świata i będzie chrzcił Duchem Świętym. Paweł zastosował tę zasadę i przechrzcił ich w imię Pana Jezusa. I w ten sposób używając testu praktyki znajdujemy silne potwierdzenie dla frazy w "moim imieniu". Inne źródła. Wystarczająca ilość dowodów została przedstawiona, by uświadomić czytelnikowi czy tradycyjna forma trójimienna z Mateusza 28.19 jest prawdziwa. Poniższe cytaty komentują tradycyjną formułę. Encyklopedia Religii i Etyki Hastinga: 9 „Skumulowane dowody krytyki (tekstu, literackiej i historycznej) są wyraźnie przeciwko poglądowi, że tradycyjna forma Mat.28.19 stanowi słowa Jezusa.” Dr. Peake - Komentarze biblijne strona 723: „Polecenie chrzczenia w potrójne imię jest późną ingerencją doktrynalną. Zamiast chrzczenia w imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego*1, powinniśmy raczej używać „w moim imieniu”. Williams R.R. - Teologiczny podręcznik Biblii - strona 29: „Polecenie chrzczenia w Mat. 28.19 wydaje się pokazywać wpływ rozwiniętej doktryny trynitarnej. Wczesne chrzczenie było w imię Chrystusa. Połączenie koncepcji trynitarnej z aktem chrztu świadczy o tym, że chrzest uważano za doświadczenie trynitarne.” Chrystiadelfian Monatshefte: „Uderzający kontrast i nielogiczność, wewnętrzna niespójność tego zapisu... prowadzi do podejrzenia o umyślne zmodyfikowanie w interesie koncepcji Trójcy. Często wnioskuje się, że w starożytnym chrześcijaństwie występowały działania różnych grup mające na celu zmodyfikowanie tekstu Nowego Testamentu. To zwiększa nasze wątpliwości do stopnia przeświadczenia, co do prawdziwości tej formuły.” Dr. Robert Young W jego „Literalnym tłumaczeniu Biblii”, Young umieszcza tradycyjną formułę Mat.28.19 w nawiasach dla podkreślenia wątpliwości co do jej autentyczności. Słownik Biblijny Blacka: „Trynitarna formuła w Mat. 28.19 była późnym dodatkiem wprowadzonym przez jakiś wybitny umysł chrześcijański.” (Powinno się raczej powiedzieć wybitnie spaczony umysł chrześcijański). Profesor Harnack – „Historia dogmatów” Profesor Hamack dyskfalifikuje ten tekst z potępieniem, jako nie będący „żadnym słowem Pana”. F. Whiteley „Świadectwa”: „Klerykalne sumienie było bardzo zakłopotane tym, że apostołowie i uczniowie nigdy nie zastosowali trójjedynego imienia z Mat.28.19. Nawet Trynitarianie wiedząc, że idea ta była odrzucana przez Kościół w czwartym wieku, przyznają (np. Peake) "polecenie chrzczenia w potrójne imię jest późnym wtrąceniem doktrynalnym.” Kol.3:17 I wszystko , cokolwiek czynicie w słowie lub uczynku, wszystko czyńcie w imieniu Pana Jezusa, dziękując przez niego Bogu Ojcu. Czy to jest ważne?...10 *1- Formuła Ojciec Syn i Duch Święty, jest używana do zaprzysiężania nowych członków w Lożach Masońskich. A także do zaprzysiężania członków gwardii Adolfa Hitlera spod znaku SS. Jest także używana na seansach spirytystycznych przez medium do wywoływania duchów zmarłych osób, tych co przebywają w piekle. Duchy które przebywają w niebie, nie mają dostępu do tego ziemskiego śmiertelnego zakresu. Warto to dołożyć do Wiki prawda?